¿proвleмaѕ?
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Burn & Bonitona... ambos se "odiaban", aunque bien dice el dicho, "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso" ¿se aplica a este caso, no es así? *Burn x Bonitona* -Hetero- Pedido de toaneo07.


¡**E**mpezando la semana! Bien, empezando semana, empezando pedidos en mi caso, ¡trataré y me esforzaré por tener TODOS y CADA UNO de los pedidos hechos! Sin contar la continuación de los fics, sin más~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5.

* * *

><p><strong>Pedido de: toaneo07 <strong>por ende, dedicado a toaneo07.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Problemas?<strong>

(Burn x Bonitona)

**N**inguno se soportaba, eran como el agua y el aceite, como perros y gatos. Y eso era por sus personalidades tan parecidas y tan contrastantes que nunca iban a aceptar, obstinados de primera. El primero de cabellos rojos carmesí, totalmente desordenado, unas extrañas pero casi divertidas –y adorables- marcas debajo de sus ojos en forma vertical, delgadas pero notándose a un tanto de distancia, ojos color ámbar que podía encandilar a cualquiera, menos a Bonitona.

-¡Bonitona!- Era como la décimo tercera o décimo quinta vez que gritaba ese nombre en todo el día, siguiendo a la chica de cabellos turquesa por detrás quien apenas y le ponía atención a sus reclamos.

**L**a chica de cabellos turquesa, largos y ondulados, cayendo agraciadamente por su espalda, sus ojos de un brillante y a la vez causantes de hipnotismo, de color violeta, cubiertos por unos anteojos, su altura era envidiable para las demás de Diamond Dust y se podría decir que del propio Prominence, al igual que su talla y era que estaba ya la más desarrollada de todas.

-¡¿Eres idiota o sordo? ¡He dicho que no pienso hacerlo!- Seguía negándose a su capitán, parándose frente a él para dejar en claro las alturas de ambos, Burn quedando al hombro de Bonitona.

-¡Ninguno, soy tu CAPITÁN!

-¡SI, PERO NO SOY TU ESCLAVA!

**S**é que todos, o la mayoría, se preguntarán "¿porqué están peleando?", simplemente porque Bonitona no quiere traerle un vaso con agua a Burn. Sí, increíble. Bonitona por obstinada y Burn por flojo. Sin más, ambos no tuvieron más que separarse e ir a entrenar luego del miedo que le habían producido a Rean y a Heat. Luego, para desgracia de los dos chicos últimos, empezó otra pelea.

-¡Burn, ya te dije que: NO VOY A ENTRENAR MÁS!- Gritaba la chica totalmente irritada, tomando la toalla que se encontraba en uno de los bancos del sitio y tomando con la otra mano su botella con agua, necesitaba refrescarse luego de que su Capitán le haya –casi obligado- a practicar y perfeccionar la técnica _Flame Veil._ Era totalmente agotador, pero como siempre, Burn no lo reconocía.

-¡ES UNA ORDEN, NO UNA SUGERENCIA!- Le retó el Capitán, caminando a paso rápido hacía ella, con una vena palpitante en su sien. Detestaba que le llevaran la contraria y sobretodo: Nitou Honoka, alias Bonitona, lo sabía mejor que ninguno y aún así disfrutaba el sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¡ME VALEN UN PEPINO TUS ÓRDENES!- Devolvió el grito, todos los demás de Prominence se vieron con una gotita por sobre su sien, negando unos momentos.

-Descanso de… v-veinte minutos, chicos- Anunció Heat al ver como el par empezaba a ponerse más y más molesto, haciendo alarde de sus técnicas, sacando en cara lo que habían hecho por el otro, su vida desde que se conocieron y cosas así. Todo el equipo asintió y salieron rápido hacía cualquier sitio para poder disfrutar del descanso. El Capitán había estado más irritable que nunca y Honoka tenía la culpa.

-Esos dos se aman- Recalcó Rean antes de salir, casi huyendo por si Nitou y Nagumo la escuchaban y la querían matar, o peor, ¡congelarla!

**F**uera de los miedos de la menor de cabellos naranjas por ser congeladas, se podría decir algo de los que ahora peleaban, ¿amor? ¿Se amaban? Ambos guardaron silencio, viendo con desprecio al contrario pero sin poder dirigirle palabra alguna, ni ofensiva ni defensiva. Ambos temían de aquella frase tan comúnmente usada: "del odio al amor hay sólo un paso". ¿Se puede aplicar a esta situación?

-¿Sabes qué te odio, no?- El primero en hablar fue el chico, parpadeando un par de veces, sin devolver mirada a la mayor, estaba algo, ¡solo algo ruborizado! Esa Rean, luego la mandaría a hacer quinientas vueltas a toda la Academia Alien. Quizá así aprendería.

-¿Sabes qué el sentimiento es mutuo, verdad?- Devolvió la chica, jugando nerviosa con sus propias manos, enlazándolas y tronando sus nudillos, nerviosa.

-Sí, lo sé de antemano- Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, tosiendo levemente y aún sonrojados, incapaces de verse a los ojos, por más que ambos se atrajeran.

"**L**os opuestos se atraen, ¿no?"

**L**o que ninguno se dio cuenta era de que todo Prominence le estaba espiando, ni mucho menos se fijaron en cuando se dieron la mano, entrelazándola con la del otro aunque con vergüenza de verse.

-Sabía que era amor- Dijo segura Rean, sonriendo ampliamente con orgullo, cruzada de brazos con superioridad.

-Wahh, nunca pensé ver al Capitán de esa manera con la señorita Bonitona- Murmuró maravillado Heat, Rean sonriendo para lanzarse encima del albino abrazándolo. -¡¿Rean?

-¡Beso Heat, bésame!- Pedía riendo, el pobre chico de ojos celestinos tratando de quitarla de encima al momento en que pedía ayuda con la mirada a los demás. Uno en particular ardiendo en celos, Nepper. Celos de amigo, hay que hacer notar… ¿no?

-¡Ayúdenme!

-Rean…

-¡Beso ღ!

* * *

><p>Hetero, lo sé, no se me da bien(?)<p>

¡En fin~! Ahora empezaré a escribir el próximo pedido haber si me surgue alguna idea para Pequeños~ Cuídense~ Sayou~ஐ


End file.
